Everything I'm Not
by miixaoo
Summary: my contribution to the tag game going on around fanfiction


Thank you Caramel161 for tagging me for this songfic game going on. I feel really honored for you to think that I'm a good enough writer for this game.

But anyways… the rules are simple. Here's what you do:

Turn on your source of music and place it on shuffle. You then press play and write songfics for the first ten songs that play, don't cheat by skipping songs. That's no fun! The only catch in the game is that you are only allowed to write the songfic while the song is playing. Once the song is finished, that particular one-shot is also finished. Then you tag 5 more wonderful writers.

Who to pick… let's see:

1.ttran59

2.briothfan07

3.amy4156

4.maikrominiskirt

5.avamava15

Have fun guys… and please don't kill me for picking you. You should feel special!

**1. "Everything I'm Not" - The Veronicas**

Miley looked across the table at Nick, her heart guarded. She couldn't look at him the same, he wasn't who she had fallen in love with. To the world, Nick Jonas was the sweetest guy you would ever meet. He was a third of the pop rock band Jonas Brothers, he played the piano, the guitar, the drums. His voice made you melt. But that wasn't the guy she knew, the guy she thought he was. He wasn't as perfect as they thought he was. "Nick, I can't do this anymore."

Acting dumbfounded, Nick looked up from his iPhone. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that we can't be together anymore. I don't want to pretend that we don't have problems, that you aren't in love with another girl."

"What other girl?" he asked, reached across the table to take hold of her hand. But she shook her head, placing her hand in her lap.

"Don't pretend that I don't know. All the text messages you get, I know it's not all from your brothers and even if they were they wouldn't make you smile the way you do." she said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Miles, I-" he started before she interrupted him.

"No Nick. I can't be the girl you want me to be and I'm done trying to please you. I'm losing who I really am to try to become something I'm not for you and you don't seem to notice. I realize now that I'm better than that so this is goodbye Nick. I hope you're happy." She gathered her things, glancing at him one last time before walking away from him.

**2. "Stuttering" - Ben's Brothers**

"Hey Nick," Miley said, standing before the curly head boy.

Nick looked up at Miley, her blues eyes staring back at him, her brown curls falling around her face. She took his breath away and gave him butterflies. She made him act like a fool around her. Her touch sent tingles through his body, sending his nerves on overdrive.

"Um… hey Mi.. Miley." he quickly said, turning red.

"What are you doing?" she asked, taking a seat beside him.

"Oh uh… um… nuh, nothing." He was cursing at himself, why was he having so much difficulty talking to her.

"Are you ok Nick? You seem a little edgy."

He chuckled nervously, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck. "Uh… I'm f.. f.. fine." he said, his voice cracking slightly. He cleared his throat, "I mean I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked, her eyes burning holes into his skin.

"I… I, um. Miles… I.."

"Oh geez Nick," she said, grabbing him by his collar. She pulled him towards her, crushing her lips against his. Pulling away, she smiled at him. "Now was that so hard?"

**3. "Turn Around" - Samantha Jade**

Miley laid in her bunk, staring up at the black ceiling. Her eyes roamed the wall, landing on a picture of her and Nick. Tears filled her eyes, rolling gently down the side of her cheek before absorbing into her pillow.

It had been three weeks since the Jonas Brothers left the tour, and four weeks since their break up. But she still missed him. He was off becoming a famous rock star, headlining his own tour. Pretty soon him and his brothers would be even bigger than Hannah Montana.

She missed him, his phone calls, his emails, his random text messages. There was never a moment where he didn't cross her mind, but she wondered if he ever thought about her. Did he miss her the way she missed him? He said he would never forget her, and that he would come back to her. But he had already forgotten her. He was off living his dream without her. But she would never forget him and will always wait for him to realize that she will always be here, waiting for him.

_I'm calling you but you don't seem to hear a thing, and I'm losing you now._

_Please just look around_

**4. "Apologize" - OneRepublic**

"Nick!" Miley cried out, running after him. "Nick I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. Please Nick just stop and talk to me."

He stopped abruptly, making Miley almost run into him. He turned around to face her, his face full of anger and hurt. "I've already given you plenty of chances Miley and you keep screwing them up."

"Nick I'm sorry. I don't know why I did it." She said, her vision clouded by the tears streaming down her face. She couldn't see his face, but she knew he wasn't going to forgive her so easily this time. "Please Nick, I'm sorry. Give me another chance."

"Miley, I don't understand. I'm willing to give you everything. I'm sorry Miley, but it's too late. You're apologizes don't mean anything anymore."

**5. "Can't Help But Wait" - Trey Songz**

His eyes followed her around the room as she walked arm in arm with a tall blonde. Her face was plastered with a smile he knew was forced. Shaking his head, he headed home and waited. Two hours later, his door open and she walked in with tears falling down her flawless face.

He got up, pulling her into a hug. "Miley, why do you keep letting him do this to you?"

"I don't know Nick." she replied, wiping her tears away. "I know deep down he loves me. He just doesn't like to show it."

Nick nodded, not wanting to press the subject. He led her over to the couch, holding her as she cried herself to sleep. He waited until her breathing even out, brushing back the stray pieces of her hair. Wrapping his arms tighter around her, he watched as her eyes fluttered rapidly under her eyelids.

"Why can't you see you deserve so much better than him? Why can't you that I'm right here in front of you? Why can't you see that I love you?"

**6. "Mercy" - OneRepublic**

Nick was spiraling down a bottomless pit, experimenting with drugs and alcohol. He had sex for fun, forgetting the promise he had made to himself to stay pure till marriage. He was kicked off the band and shunned by his own brothers.

Alone. He was alone with no one to care for him. Until the one night she walked into his life. He was in the usual club.

"Hi," she giggled, sitting down next to him. "My name is Miley."

Nick looked over. He wasn't drunk enough to sleep with her yet and she was clearly not the easy type. He nodded, not saying a word to her but that didn't discourage her. She sat there, keeping him from drinking and talking to him the entire night. He didn't say much, annoyed that he was being mocked with all the bottles of liquor staring at him and not being allowed to order a drink. Every time he tried, she would always interrupt him. He didn't know it then, but she was there to help him. A year later, he was sober from both alcohol and drugs and in love.

"I love you." Nick said for the first time as they walked hand in hand through Central Park. She had helped him clean up and get his life back together. She helped him get back up on his own two feet. She was his angel.

_Angel of mercy, how did you find me? _

_How did you pick me up again?_

**7. "Almost Lover" - A Fine Frenzy**

Miley made her way to the beach, the same beach where he asked her to be his girlfriend, where they had their first kiss. The same beach where he broke her heart. It was only right for her to come here.

Her toes seeped through the grainy sand as she made her way to the shoreline, carrying a small shoebox. She placed it on the ground, sinking down next to it. Taking a moment to look around her, she remembered everything about him. The way his fingers felt when they brushed against her skin, the sound of his voice when he sang to her, his smile, his eyes, how romantic he could be. The images constantly in her mind, reminding her, haunting her of how much he had broken her heart.

She slowly opened the box. There on top was a picture of him, his eyes staring back at her. She pushed it aside, taking out her copy of her Jonas Brothers CD. She took one last look at it before throwing it into the ocean, letting it float away. She threw everything that reminded her of him, one by one into the wide open waters, leaving the picture for last. Standing up, she held it in her hands. Tears streamed down her face as she tore it into pieces. She walked towards the water, wading in until she was knee deep in the ice cold salt water. Taking a deep breath, she let the pieces scatter around her, being pulled away by the tide.

"Goodbye Nick," she whispered.

**8. "See You Again" - Miley Cyrus**

"Lesley, look at that guy over there." Miley squealed, pointing across the room to a curly haired boy. "Isn't he a cutie?"

"He's ok," she replied.

"What do you mean he's ok?!" she cried out. "He's perfect. Look at the way his hair curls into perfect little ringlets, his adorable smile, and not to mention his bulging muscles."

"Okay Miles, don't freak out but he's heading over here."

"What?!" she yelled, clearly freaking out. She quickly smoothed out her clothes, tugging on her hair, trying to look presentable.

"Hi," the curly haired boy said, smiling at Miley. "My name's Nick."

"Mm… My name is Mi…Mi…" she stuttered.

"Is there something wrong with her?" Nick asked, looking over at Lesley.

"Yeah she's fine. She's just being Miley." Lesley answered, laughing at her best friend.

**9. "Make It Work" - NeYo**

"Miley, why are you being so stubborn?"

"I'm not being stubborn." she replied, avoiding his eyes.

"Then why won't you tell me how you feel about me?" Nick asked, grabbing her hand in his. "I basically put my heart out on the line for you and you won't even tell me if you like me or not."

"I'm scared ok." she yelled, pulling away from him.

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of letting myself fall in love with you." she answered, her eyes falling onto the ground. "Both of our careers are just getting big Nick. We can't get involved, it would be too hard on us. One of us will do something to ruin everything and we'll both be left broken hearted."

"Miley, you don't know that." he said soothingly, taking a step closer to her.

"I don't. But I don't know that we will be happy with each other either."

"Miles we can't ignore our feelings because for each other just because you don't know what the future holds for us. But we can try. We can be as happy as we want to be together, but we gotta make it work."

**10. "I Will Remember You" - Ryan Cabrera**

He walked across the field and up to her tombstone. Today marked the anniversary of her death. Eight years. Eight years without her had passed him by. He knelt down, placing a bouquet of roses down. Tracing her name with his fingers, he let the memories come back to him as tears rolled down his face. All that was left of her were his memories.

He closed his eyes, remembering the way her hair flowed out around her shoulders and the way her smile lit up a room. There was so much he never told her, so many things he never got to do with her before she was gone. He never had a chance to show her how much he loved her. He never had the chance to ask her to marry him, to spend the rest of their lives together.

At her funeral he told himself that she would never be far from him. She would always be in his heart, where he needed her the most. He opened his eyes, sinking down onto the ground. "I never told you thank you for everything you have done for me." he said, the tears flowing freely now. "I never got to tell you a lot of things."

He sat there a little while longer, not wanting to leave her. But with as much will power he could gather up, he pushed himself from the ground. "I will always remember you Miley Ray."

Ok well that wasn't my best writing, but it was the best I could do in less than four minutes. Sorry if some of them don't make sense. It was a lot harder than I thought it would be. lol


End file.
